thebibliofandomcom-20200214-history
Time to Kill
“Energy is stored, time settings are on, and time flux is ready to go.” Mike said. I was sitting down inside my car-converted time machine, waiting for Mike to prepare the destination time and get outside the car. “All ready James?” Mike asked. I wasn’t very sure, but I gave him the thumbs up. I was about to go back in time with the dinosaurs, and while I was visiting I would also have to find out what killed them during the trip. “Right, I’ve set the time to the Cretaceous period. Good luck!” Mike closed the door and went to the safety inside a protective room. A voice counted down. “5, 4, 3, 2, 1” At 1, I was sent backwards in a rush, it felt like a roller coaster and a space shuttle combined. As I sped along in time, I fainted. When I came to, I was surrounded by a lush, green forest. A stream was nearby rushing peacefully, and in the distance I herd a dinosaur calling out. Taking off my seatbelt, I got out of the time machine and cheered. For the next couple of weeks I studied the movements of the asteroids and comets, looking for signs of volcanic eruptions and jotting down dinosaur behaviors. Days went by, and I found no signs of mass destruction about to take place. One day, I inspected the time machine, and to my horror the fuel gage had been damaged, probably by a curious little dinosaur that decided to “investigate” my car. I was furious, as I hadn’t bothered to bring extra fuel on my trip. The wire was fixable, but now I had extra work to do. I prevented myself from kicking a tree, realizing anything I damaged could possible affect the future. I brought out some wire tape, and got back to work. Several days later, I managed to find out that dinosaur excrements could be used as a replacement fuel source for my time machine. I collected a couple of samples, and continued my research. The volcanoes were not as close to eruption as I thought, and there were still no signs of comets or any sort of space object that could possible wipe out the entire existence of tyrant lizards. I was soon forced to give up. I packed up my telescope and headed off into the forest. I loaded up the fuel gage and started up the machine. I took a quick look at my notes again before I headed off. “Strange,” I thought. “If these 2 factors didn’t kill the dinosaurs, what did?” I could hear a dinosaur wailing in the distance again. The day the dinosaurs were supposed to die was coming to an end. With much reluctance, I pulled the lever to go home. It was an explosion far too great. I don’t know what went wrong. Maybe my replacement fuel caused an error. Maybe I didn’t fix the chewed wires properly. All I know is that I felt a rumble as if I was in an airplane crash. The world around me exploded, and then....nothing. I looked out the window. A mass of dinosaurs had somehow accidently gone forward in time with me, and they were all dead. I slowly got out of the car and realized what this meant. Neither meteors nor volcanoes killed the dinosaurs. I did. Neobender85 18:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Sci-Fi